It's Been Too Long
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Jules and Sam, a few months after "Between Heartbeats." A tough call for Team One while Jules had some good news from the doctor. Sam comes home and... well... there is a bit of smut. Or maybe a lot of smut. Trust me, there is smut.


_A/N: This story only exists because someone practically begged me to write it. I'm looking at you, Trish…_

_It's M and explicit so be prepared. It's one of the "first times" I mentioned in my other story, but I thought it fit better as a separate oneshot than as another chapter in that story._

_And I still don't own _Flashpoint.

* * *

Jules Callaghan was bored. She was months into her recovery after being shot and she was at home alone. Team One was on shift, which meant Sam was working. She'd gotten the all clear to begin some light lifting from her doctor that morning, gone for a brisk walk, started a special dinner of Sam's favorite foods, and put her favorite and softest sheets on the bed. And now she still had hours until Sam would be home.

She would've loved to be able to go do a few errands that were lingering on her to do list, but she had allowed Sam to take the Jeep to work this morning. So she sat quietly in her living room. The living room where she and Sam had worked until all hours of the night. Priming, painting, decorating. Their projects always took longer than she'd wanted, in large part because those were the days when she and Sam couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

They'd roll around on the floor, always battling for dominance, until they both ended up naked and it no longer mattered who was on top, as long as they were joined together intimately, Sam's strokes soothing the ache between her legs. She'd never wanted anyone like she wanted Sam and he felt the same way about her, which made it all the more amazing to her that they were able to so effectively turn off those desires when they were on shift with Team One. Well, most of the time anyway. There were a few times the passion between them had flared up during a hot call or a debrief. Then of course there was the bullet that was responsible for her current state of boredom.

Jules had to hand it to Sam, he'd stuck by her in a way she never expected through her hospitalization and long recovery. He told her he was in for the long term and he hadn't disappointed her. Not through hours and hours of walking up and down the halls of the hospital, from the first days when she couldn't go more than a few steps without panting and hanging onto him for dear life, to the day she walked out fully under her own power. Not through the hours of agonizing physical therapy, when he'd practically have to carry her out of her Jeep and into the house because she was so exhausted. Those days were thankfully behind them now but there was one area in which they hadn't managed to make any progress since she was shot.

Sam had been the consummate gentleman ever since she came home. She knew he was taking a LOT of cold showers but not once had he made a move on her. A few times she'd tried to get him in the mood but although she was sure he was aching as much as she was he'd never reacted in the way she'd hoped. And she hadn't pressed him because he had been everything else she'd needed for these long months, even when she wouldn't admit it.

Tonight she was going to change that. Team One had an off-shift day tomorrow and come hell or high water she was finally going to have sex with that man. Even if it ended up killing her she was going to make it happen. She sighed and smiled as she settled in with a book she'd been meaning to read and waited for Sam to come home.

Jules hadn't realized she'd dozed off until her phone rang on the table next to her. Picking it up she saw Sarge's name.

"Sarge? Is something wrong?"

"Hey Jules, no, but I guess you don't have your TV on. Just wanted to let you know everyone is fine."

"Everyone's fine? What happened?" She cursed Sam for leaving the TV remote in a place where she couldn't easily find it at the moment.

"Look, it's OK Jules, we just had a little explosion and building collapse, but everyone came out of it OK. I just didn't want you to see it on TV and worry. Sam is fine, we're all fine. We're wrapping up here at the Barn and then we're off."

"OK, thanks for calling Boss. I'm glad everyone is OK."

Jules hadn't realized she was firmly gripping the arm of the couch until she disconnected from the phone call. She relaxed her hand and let out a deep breath. She was sure that had she been there she would've thought it wasn't worth getting upset about; there was something very unsettling about hearing that a call had gone wrong when she wasn't there to do anything about it.

She resisted the urge to pace around the house as she waited for Sam to arrive home, deciding instead to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen and return to the living room couch to wait for him. As the seconds ticked by she tried to keep herself calm, reminding herself that he was fine and thinking of all the times she'd brushed off his concern for her. It was different on this side, she thought.

After who knows how long, Jules heard the sound the Jeep pulling into the driveway, the door closing, and the keys in the lock on the front door. She remained quiet as the door opened. She hadn't turned any lights on so she watched as Sam shut the door, put his bag on the floor, and started to head up the stairs.

She smiled as he paused on the first step, whispered "Oh damn, shoes…," and turned around to remove his shoes and leave them on the mat next to the door. Who said you couldn't train a grown man, she thought with a small amount of pride.

"Sam, I'm in here," she called out before he made it to the stairs again.

"Why are you sitting in here in the dark?" He asked when he made his way to the living room. Jules could tell he was walking as if something hurt and he sounded exhausted.

"I was reading for a while, then Sarge called me and I've just been relaxing since then." She paused and took a deep breath, looking up at him standing in front of where she sat. "Are you OK?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm OK. Spike got a pretty nasty gash on his head from some debris but otherwise we're just a little sore."

Jules looped her hand behind his neck, her fingers trying to massage away the stress of the call.

"Jules…" he whispered as she pulled him close and kissed him firmly on the lips. Her free hand came to rest on his side near his waistband.

"I'm glad you're OK Sam," she said, "I made dinner, are you hungry?"

Sam sighed. "Honestly Jules, I'd really like to just go upstairs and lie down for a while. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Dinner will keep. Go get some rest." She stood up, kissing him again and running her fingers through his hair. He hugged her tightly before turning to go upstairs.

Jules sat back down. She knew how Sam felt, because she'd come home from calls gone wrong herself and all she wanted to do was lie down or soak in a hot bath. So she didn't get upset that she'd cooked him a special dinner that he didn't want to eat. There were times they'd both come home from a bad call and retreated to separate corners of the house, coming back together after they'd had time to decompress. They each respected the other's routine and need to sort through things alone. She knew most of the time she didn't want to talk about it so she never pushed him to talk about it.

She gave him 45 minutes before she went upstairs. She still had her plan, after all.

Jules stood in the doorway of her bedroom, watching Sam sprawled out on the bed. Though he reclined in a position of rest his face betrayed the tension that remained inside him. She silently made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge and lightly scratching her fingers over his back. She heard and felt him sigh as he shifted slightly on the bed.

She climbed up and straddled his thighs, leaning down to massage his back. She hoped to smooth the tension away. He sighed again, wincing a bit when she neared his shoulder.

"Sam, did that hurt?" She asked, leaning down to kiss his temple.

"Just a little sore Jules, nothing to worry about," he replied sleepily.

She scooted forward a bit so she could massage his neck and head as his hand found its way to her thigh. It was her turn to sigh as his hand squeezed lightly. She had missed that feeling so much.

As she continued running her fingers through his hair she heard the nearly undetectable, completely involuntary little moan Sam made whenever he was beginning to be aroused. It created that blissful warm feeling in her belly and she knew she'd soon feel wetness between her legs.

Jules leaned down and kissed a trail from the back of Sam's neck to his jawline. She whispered in his ear, "Sam, turn over."

He opened his eyes to look at her. He sighed, paused a moment, and closed his eyes. His hand lightly squeezed her thigh and when she lifted up a bit to give him room he rolled onto his back. She settled herself back down against his thighs, her hands finding his and interlacing their fingers. She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, their breathing coming into sync before Jules lightly pressed their most intimate parts together. She felt Sam growing hard beneath her and knew he'd be trying to get up within a few moments.

And she wasn't wrong. But where she'd allowed him to get up on other occasions, this time she remained in place, pressed tightly against him.

"Jules, come on, I need to…"

"You need to what Sam? Take yet another cold shower? Not gonna happen tonight Soldier!" She pushed him back on the bed and leaned down to kiss him. It wasn't urgent but it was full of passion and tenderness and everything she wanted him to know.

She could tell he was struggling against his growing arousal. His breath was ragged and when she pulled back she could see his throat clench as he struggled to gain control over his surging hormones.

"Jules, please. I'll hurt you and if anything else happened to you I don't think I could take it."

"Sam, I'm fine. I got the clearance to do some light lifting. I haven't been in serious pain for weeks now. And my God Sam it's been so long. It's been TOO long."

"Jules… I…"

"You what Sam? I can feel how much you need this." To punctuate her point she ground down against him and smiled at the strangled gasp that escaped his throat. "I need this. WE need this. And I'm done talking."

She leaned down and kissed him as her hand found its way under his shirt. She smiled as he didn't fight her. She lifted the shirt over his head and allowed him to do the same to her. When they were both half naked she crushed her body against his, kissing him again as her hand made its way to his waist. She worked his pants down off of his hips and her hand found his erection. She smiled and sighed as she felt him throbbing in her hand. With her thumb she massaged his tip and around the ridge, spreading the precum that was steadily dripping from him.

Sam still wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea but as the seconds ticked away that mattered less and less. He placed his hand firmly in the small of Jules's back and gently flipped her onto her back. He kicked his sweats off and hurriedly removed her sweats before pausing to brush the hair out of her face and press a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Are you sure Jules?" He asked as her hands found him again. He knew this would be the last chance for her to say no before they would reach the point of no return.

"I'm sure Sam. REALLY sure." To illustrate her readiness, she guided the tip of his cock to her dripping wet entrance, raising her hips slightly to rub against him.

Sam settled himself over her, taking care not to touch her injured side as he leaned on his elbows and leaned down to kiss her. The hitch in her breath as he massaged her nipple with his hand caused his cock to jerk in her hand and drove him crazy with want and need.

"Jules, I can't wait," he breathed against her neck, still afraid of hurting her but no longer able to hold himself back.

"I don't want you to wait Sam," Jules replied, again rubbing his dripping tip against her pussy. "I want to feel you hard and inside me. I want you to make me cum and then cum again. I've dreamed of this for so many weeks now Sam. I can't wait either."

She raised her hips and stroked Sam's side with her free hand as she guided him towards her. She was aching and she smiled when he tentatively approached the most sensitive part of her.

He pulled back to look into her eyes as he slowly slid into her, stopping when his tip entered her and he felt her muscles clamp around him. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes and sighed before he slowly slid all the way in. He ground against Jules's clit, delighting in the breathless moans that escaped from her as she grasped his hips with her ankles to hold him in place for a few seconds.

"Oh God Sam," she breathed as he filled her completely. She was trembling beneath him.

"Jules, did I hurt you?" He asked, concern showing on his face.

"Not even close Sam, it's so good. Please. Make it good Sam."

He had missed this so much, his body wanted to pound into her but his mind was still afraid of hurting her. When her fingers tangled into his hair and her hips raised off the bed he could hold back no longer. But he forced himself to be careful.

Sam slowly pulled back until only his tip remained inside her, relishing the feel of her muscles pressing against him. He gently slid all the way in again before pulling partway out, keeping his movements slow and gentle as he pushed back into her.

Jules sighed and moaned as Sam seemed to sense her needs and met every one of them. He pulled all the way out and she heard him sigh as he pushed his tip back inside her. She flexed her muscles around him and opened her eyes as she heard him gasp.

She looked up at him. His eyes were closed and she saw a tear escape and roll down his cheek.

"Sam?" She said, pressing her hand to his cheek and wiping the tear away.

"My God Jules, I… I…"

"I know Sam. I know." She gently lifted her hips toward him to encourage him. "You're not hurting me, I promise. I'm so close Sam, and I need to cum. Please Sam."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her as he worked into a slow, gentle rhythm. He built her to release with every stroke and when he slowly slid into her as his thumb found her clit she fell apart. The spasms rocked her body and drove him close to the edge of his own orgasm. He continued to stroke her clit as he moved in and out of her, one, two, three times before it became too much for him and he pushed fully in one last time, breathing her name as he erupted inside her.

Jules ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair as he struggled to regain his breath. He allowed her to flip them over so she could rest on his chest. They remained joined together as both of their breathing returned to normal, neither wanting to break the connection they had missed for so long.

"That wasn't fair Jules, I could have really hurt you," Sam said, his hand tangling in her hair and stroking her back.

"I knew you wouldn't Sam. And we needed that." She placed her ear over his heart, closing her eyes and sighing as she listened to the beats that told her that even though the call hadn't gone well today, he was still here with her.

Sam kissed her temple and pulled the sheet over them as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Wow, OK so I now need a VERY cold shower. I wondered whether it was taking me too long to get to the good stuff, but when I reread the story I felt it was all important. So I'm leaving it as is and if you want to skip the introductory build up I won't be offended. OK so I won't even know, but even if I did know I wouldn't be offended. If you want to skip to the naughty bits be my guest. That's really what the story is about, after all!_


End file.
